Blackness
by arispot
Summary: I absolutely love Blindspot. I am in a terrible Blindspot withdrawal and thought writing a fanfic is a good cure ;) So here goes! This is my take on what could happen on 1x11 (but with little more fluff.. you know this being a fanfic and all).
1. Chapter 1

"Patterson tell me you located it", sense of urgency clear in Kurt's voice.

"Yes, yes it's not moving… I texted you the coordinates and I called Read and Zapata and there are on route as well."

Kurt hung up, slid the phone to his pocket and got on to his SUV in a manner of seconds. He stepped on the gas paddle and raced down the Brooklyn streets as his sirens made anything in his path halt in fear of getting runned down. After Jane did not respond to his calls or voicemails he was almost sure she had just fallen asleep without listening to her voicemail. Finally, he put it all on the line and called her detail to check on her. She wasn't there. She hadn't gotten back home. They said they couldn't find her cell phone at the apartment so he knew that at least there's a way to track her down.

It did not even take him ten minutes to get to the coordinates patterson located the cell phone. It is a dark, quiet street and most the houses had their lights turned off. Kurt got off and start dialing Jane's number. Small part of him expected Jane to walk out in front of him or answer any minute. but she didn't and she was not going to.. The phone was lying on the corner of the sidewalk nestled in dry leafs. Kurt almost felt his heart drop. He knew it was Jane's.. and he knew something has gone horribly wrong. Kurt kneeled next to the phone careful not to touch it.. Now it's not just Jane's phone. It is evidence. Evidence of missing Jane Doe.

Then his phone ringed again. "Did you find her?"

"No." Kurt let go of a breath.

"Just the phone. It's on the edge of the sidewalk." Patterson can feel the disappointment and the sting of fear she heard from Kurt's voice in herself.

She tried to remain positive… "Okay, I'm sure Jane is fine." Patterson said, almost to herself.

"Patterson get the crime scene folks over here, and I want you to map out what possible routes Jane would have taken from my apartment to the safe house around 9:30 and tap into any security cameras you can find and Read and Zapata are coming here right.. re-route them to the office, there isn't much here."

"Wait..from your apartment.. ?"

"Yes. Tap into any security cameras from my apartment to the safe house around 9:30 and see whether you can trace her steps."

"Okay.. ya.. Mayfair is coming back to the office as well."

"alright. Call me when you have something." Kurt hang up.

Kurt looked toward the dark empty edge of the street. There was no one, nothing was moving. He sat down on the curb next to where the Jane's phone was smattered into pieces thinking one word, Jane. He could feel his chest freez and it was the same feeling he felt when he didn't find Taylor sleeping snuggled in her bed 25 years ago. His mind raced to the past. He was a ten year-old boy again… walking up the staircase to the Taylor's room. He quietly open the door not to wake her knowing full well it's not easy to get the rambunctious little Taylor to bed again. He could see her comforter pulled out.. as if she have gotten out of the bed. "Taylor.. ?" He cautiously called out her name.. The room was quite. He turned on the light.. Taylor where are you…? Then it occurred to him .. bathroom.. he walked down the hallway but the bathroom door was open. "Taylor.. are you here.." She was not. A slight panic setting in. Taylor.. this is not funny.. where are you… knowing her full well Kurt was certain she was hiding in a closet somewhere giggling.. thinking that this is all a joke. Taylor.. I'm gonna tell all about this when your mom get back… He knew as much as the little girl loves to goof around it would be enough to scare her to show herself. "Taylor.. " He walked down room by room closet by closet turning on lights until there were no more closets, rooms or hiding spots left in the house… And she wasn't anywhere in the house and he knew Taylor was not playing hide and seek with him.

In less than ten minutes the street was flooded with cop cars, crime scene investigators and curious muggers want to watch it all unfold, and Kurt's phone buzzed again and this time it is Mayfair.

"What's the status?"

"I found her phone on the sidewalk and Patterson is trying to trace her steps on security cameras." Kurt attempting his best at remain professional and objective.

"How the hell did she managed to slip out from the safe house..?"

"I don't know." Kurt could hear his voice all too stoic in his own ears.

"Patterson mentioned, she is tracing from your apartment to the safehouse. Is there anything else I should know about? Could she have just walked away?"

"No, she just wanted to talk to me. She was perfectly fine. She said, I'll see you tomorrow. She wasn't going to just walk away." Kurt almost felt the bounds that held him together loosen slightly.

"Mayfair, I want more eyes on the security cameras that Paterson is working on."

"Of cause." said Mayfair.

"Kurt, I know you want to find her, but the question is are you the right person to do it today, right now?"

Kurt gave it a moment. A moment to muster out enough conviction. "You _know_ I'm the best person to do this."

Though Mayfair had her doubts Weller is in the best frame of mind she knew she will let Weller have this. Partly she was utterly distracted by fear that Carter has something to do with Jane's disappearance and partly she knows that there is no way Kurt Weller would stay away from this case.

"Alright… keep me updated."

"Thanks"

Kurt hang up the phone and walked toward the lead investigator at the scene. "Did you find anything..?"

"Nothing.. just the pieces of the phone. So.. it's a FBI agent..?"

"She is a consultant to the FBI."

One of the investigators walked toward them carrying the cellphone inside an evidence bag.

"Sir, look at the way this phone is cracked it looks like somebody tossed it with a lot of force or it was tossed out of something moving, like.. a moving vehicle. Look at these scratch marks on the back cover. It looks like it slid down the road and stopped when it hit the gutter. Our guys are looking around few blocks radius to see whether they can find anything else."

Kurt felt like this is all a cruel prank. One moment he was perfectly happy and in the next it has all snached back from him. For a moment Kurt wished that Jane have just walked away. It would have been in her own volition and he would have known she was safe at least for the time being.

Weller.. agent Weller.. Detective may have noticed that Kurt's mind has wandered off.

"Don't worry we'll find her. "

Police search parties panned out from where they found the phone, but it seemed that there no mark, no scream that anyone saw or hear. It's as if Jane just disappeared into the night.

"Okay guys.. so do you think she would have taken the subway..?" Patterson's added.

"Definitely not. It's Jane she would have walked." Zapata chimed in.

"What was she thinking wondering in the night. Doesn't she realize she has a security detail for a good reason? And what's wrong with a good old phone call if she want to talk to Weller!" Bitterness was clear in Reed's voice.

"Shut up and focus!" Zapata gave a look.

"Okay assuming she went right back home after this she would have taken a left at Brighton street, and walked down five blocks.. that is the shortest path back to the safehouse. uhh... there aren't any cameras in that street.. it's just residential. Any of the apartments that have cameras just have them pointed to the front door…"

"Well Jane is smart.. she would have taken a more crowded street.. Brighten street is little more crowded that Citi bank ATM.. It must have a security camera." Zapata said pointing at the map on the computer screen all three of them have been staring for the past few minutes.

"Okay.. let me call the Citi bank security people."

Weller walked few blocks down the road pretending to take a phone call. He knows that he is falling apart, and he desperately needed a moment. For the second time he was responsible for her safety and for the second time he lost her again. He was furious at himself as well. He could not believe he, _Agent_ Kurt Weller let Jane walk off to the night knowing full well that she is a FBI asset that is under protection for a very good reason. Her body is covered in information that require highest level of security clearance, her apartment was once broken into, and CIA is salivating over the information her tattoos contain. Her kiss has thrown him off the railing and he was not an Agent of the FBI but a smitten teenage boy. In his defense, Kurt did not expected to see Jane last night in front of his apartment. Then he never expected her to kiss him. On top of it all Kurt never expected he'll respond the way he did. He was tired of being objective, in that moment he felt one thing that he hadn't felt for a long time. He was happy, truly, completely happy. There was something about Jane that he couldn't quite point out that made him want to keep her close… very close. At first she was a victim of a horrible crime, then she was a long lost friend, and after that undercover assignment… she was.. he felt she was a woman..well… the woman. He knew whatever they had was complicated. Jane is just starting to put together pieces of herself, but he thought he already knew her even better than herself.

His phone ringed again. It was Zapata.

He let it ring for few milliseconds.. focusing. Then picked up the phone.

"Yes.."

"Weller, we may have something…"


	2. Chapter 2

His phone ringed again. It was Zapata.

He let it ring for few milliseconds.. focusing. Then Kurt picked up the phone.

"Yes.."

"Weller, we may have something…We got Jane on the security camera on Citi Bank ATM at Brighton St. She just walked by it."

"Okay.. I'm going to head that way.."

"This was about 3 hours ago.. timestamp is at 9.45 PM"

"I know. She would eventually have to turn to one of the secluded cross streets and if I wanted to pick her up I would have waited in one of those cross streets. "

"Did you find any other security cameras in the area?"

"Not much luck there. There are bunch of traffic cams in Linden Blvd but we didn't catch her in any of them, and yes we were looking for something like a cargo van but only saw one U Haul. I doubt they would have checked out a U-haul for an abduction..." Zapata said trying to inject some lightness to the tense air.

"Are you sure she just walked away? We are basing all this on her being abducted. You know she had a lot in her mind and all.." Reed knew he was pointing out an unfavored argument.

"No. she didn't."

"Okay..okay.. so the next traffic camera we found is on one of the busiest streets. There are a lot of vans and it will take a while to track them all. Even with the ALPR (Automatic License Plate Recognition)." Patterson added sensing a potential dogfight.

"Weller any luck with the abduction site? Did anyone see anything? At least if we have a solid info on the type of vehicle or color or something.. this would be a lot faster"

"Not yet. I'm at the ATM right now. I'll call you back when I have something"

Kurt dialed the lead detective.

"Its agent Weller. Get you men to knock on doors in all the side streets from Brighton St. and Park Ave. before Linden. Try Medley Ave., Ocean Ave. and Kennen Ave. first"

"You got it."

Of all people, Kurt knows full well how critical the first few hours after an abduction is. He could not help but wonder whether he should have called in the search sooner… left that voicemail on Jane's phone sooner... The anticipation was draining him to the bone. So, he started to walking down the same path Jane would have taken; looking down the cross streets thinking where she would have turn or whether there is hint of a struggle or a glint of something out of place.

Kurt's phone buzzed again.

"Agent Weller we may have something at 93 Ocean Ave."

"One of the tenants saw a white cargo van parked here when he was trying to park, and no one owns or used a cargo van down the block. It isn't here anymore. Another person heard a vehicle driving off in a hurry around 10PM. This could be it. This could be the abduction site."

"Great work! Let me know what you find out and I'm going to head back to the FBI building"

-XXX-

After nearly two hours of staring at the screen looking for few dozen white cargo vans all the traffic cams have filtered out Patterson, Reed and Zapata begin to despise white cargo vans.

Why can't the bad guys drive orange cargo vans.. or purple or even better hot pink! Zapata was thinking to herself clearly the third cup of coffee in two hours was affecting her."

"Did you guys find anything..?" Weller walked into Patterson's office where everyone was staring at traffic cam footage with worn out eyes.

"I hate to say it but I feel like this is a dead end. If they are any good and plant this whole thing well.. They could have snached her without any trace and avoided all the security cams, because there aren't many around this area." It was Reed.

"It's not like we have a lot of options here. It could be a friendly from her past life, or not so friendly from her past life or someone on our end.. like CIA" It was Patterson.

"I talked to Mayfair. She is looking into the CIA direction"

"It's not like they gonna say, Lovely to hear from you... yaa we abducted Jane. " Patterson's usual sense of humour has not quite washed away after all that had happened.

There was rather a long silence among the group.

Weller looked at his team, it was nearly 3 am and they were all clearly tired, and at their wits end. Even though everyone had their distrusts about Jane, slowly but surely she had become a part of their lives, their family. She had put her life on the line for the team, and she began to count on them to have her back in a firefight.

Kurt said, "Let me know if you have something." walked out toward Mayfair's office.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane could feel the echo of her own voice over and over again "You did this to yourself. YOU did this to YOURSELF." Her eye were widened and the terrier of what she just heard was still stuffed in her chest.

Oscar finally remove the video and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Let's get you up.. okay..? I'm going to take off these. He moved to untie her wrists. Her wrist were marked with rope burns and bruises. His hands lingered on her wrists and he tried his best to hide his face from her that said way too much than he is allowed to say.

"remember I'm a friendly" he removed the final rope that tied her to the wooden board and she lifted herself up so quick it almost made Oscar brace for a punch in the face. Instead of a punch in the face, she ratted out,

"Am I Taylor Shaw? I want answers."

"I'll tell you everything. Are you okay?"

"Why did I do this to myself? What mission am I talking about here?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you, if you can walk we should start moving"

"where are we going? We should call the FBI"

"Come on" Oscar came closer to her gave it minute before touching her shoulder to get her up. Jane stood up in an instant.

"There may be more of them on the way." he said pointing to the Caters lifeless body, and started walking back toward the entrance in full alert.

They ran toward the wooded area on the left side of the warehouse where she was held.

"Listen.. I give you my word I'll tell you everything but not right now."

"WHAT! NO you tell me right now!"

"Remember this is your plan. Your playbook."

"Right! you say"

"You cannot tell the FBI about me, what you just saw on the video. If they are in too soon we won't have a chance. you won't have a chance. It very important. Give this few days and when you think you can get out of the safehouse hang a scarf on your left bedroom window and watch out for the same on the 83 grand ave 2nd floor on your way to work. we'll meet at the top floor of the 15 Renee st."

"Why should I trust you"

A smirk flashed across his face. "I just saved your life or have you already forgotten it already." Oscar looked at her for a moment. "Your favorite color is purple, and you really like the woods, you always thought the silence and the trees are peaceful. You are an avid coffee drinker and you are terrified of flying, and that is a very interesting story for another time"

"You could have find out all that from one of my FBI files somewhere" Jane said try to remain unconvinced and try to force more out of him. "Knowing someone and trusting him are two different things"

"You don't have a choice. Do you? I'm sorry I want to tell you all of it but if they interrogate you.. you don't want all of this to come out"

"Please it's VERY important you don't say anything to the FBI about video or me"

"Kurt Weller.. we can trust him, and he can help"

"Right" he replied sarcastically. "and you are basing that on..what?" Oscard noticed her furrowed brows at the comment.

"Listen, think about the position you gonna put him in. He would be breaking the rules if he didn't report to FBI of what you say and if he report it he would be breaking the trust with you. It's not meant to be a secret forever, but for the time being please… trust me. Whether you know it or not I'm the best friend you got"

"When the FBI come, tell them a masked man came in and shot those guys and you got yourself out and was chasing me into the woods when they found you"

"Did you call the FBI already?"

Oscar moved his hand infront of her like he was about to put something on her palm or shake her hand. She raised her hands to meet his thinking he is trying to give her something, and the next second she found her pulled into him close.. very very close so that her Kurt Weller tattoo was rubbing against his chest. Then she realized he cannot move one of her arms. It was twisted on her back with her other arm. His arms were so strong that she realized she has to find another way to gain the upper hand. in the next second his second arm was wrapped around her neck forcing back of her head to his shoulder and whispered on her ear, "Don't fight it.. just don't fight it.. it's gonna be over soon. remember what I said. I'll tell you very thing" Whatever Oscar said she was struggling with all her might. She tried to use her legs, the only thing that seems to be free at the moment, to her advantage and try to use her body weight to topple him over her shoulder or kick him. But Oscar was quick to realize it and he kick the back of her knee with the toe of his boot making her knee give out while lowering the rest of her body to the ground. Jane could feel her arms and legs slowly losing their strength and her world turned to black.


End file.
